


The Miscellaneous Adventures of People with Powers

by PlutoConstellation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Character of Color, Humor, LGBTQ Character, Magic-Users, Multi, Superpowers, Trauma, multiple characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: Who knew it would all begin with three superpowered idiots and an arrest.-+-If there's any incorrect translations or misinterpretations, you can message me and I shall go in and fix the mistakes.This is a project my brother and I have been working on for a little over a year now, we're both very proud of it and I hope you enjoy these intertwining stories.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	The Miscellaneous Adventures of People with Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An hyperactive lawyer, a sleep deprived prodigy college student, and a depressed animator all who carry powers get arrested during a bank robbery.

Three people stood in front of a height chart, ready for their mugshots to be taken. One was about 30 years old, wearing what seemed like a green version of Superman’s suit, but without the underwear on the outside. He also had a dark green mask that covered his face. He was smiling despite his current circumstances.

The girl standing next to him seemed about in her teens. Her brown hair was tied in a tight ponytail and she was wearing a green jumpsuit with what seemed to be swords on her back and a utility belt. Over her eyes were dark green goggles and coiled around her legs was a robotic monkey tail. The girl just seemed bored and wanted to go home.

Standing next to her was a man a little bit taller than her and seemed to be in his 20s. Unlike the other two he wasn’t wearing something to cover his face. It would’ve been nice since on his face were multiple markings in an unknown language. The same markings were on his hands. He wore a white military uniform with golden brims and a long white cape slung over his shoulder. He just looked plain pissed off. 

“So where did you find these guys?” an officer asked.

“During that bank robbery on Sparrow Road.” The officer nodded. He looked at them more closely. 

“So why did you arrest them, O'Riley?” he asked. O’Riley looked straight at the other officer.

“They all seemed to have powers.”

* * *

It was 7 at night. Holly was done with school. She just wanted to go home. Who knew college at age 17 would be this tough. Oh well she got herself into this shit.

“Hol wanna grab ice cream?” her friend Willy asked. Holly shook her head.

“Sorry man, I got to finish a project. Tomorrow night?” Willy gave her a thumbs up and ran off. Holly waved him goodbye. She finally got back to her apartment and jumped on her bed. 

“Oh finally!” she cried out. Holly grabbed her Kakyoin figure and looked at it. She arched an eyebrow. “Honestly you should be happy you’re dead canonically, it’s better then college.”

At that moment her police scanner went off.

“We got a 10-55 at 33 Sparrow Road, over,” the lady on it droned. Holly smirked. 

“ _ Finalmente _ ! Something exciting!” Holly jumped up and ran to her closet. She opened the door and grabbed her suit.

* * *

“Xenik are you seriously done?!” a coworker asked. Xenik looked up from his drawing, slowly adjusting his black beanie. 

“Yes, Brittany,” he groaned as he looked back. Brittany whistled and smiled.

“That’s our Xeny!” she said cheerfully. Xenik rolled his eyes.

“For the love of God please don’t call me Xeny!” he growled. Brittany shrugged and walked off.  _ Stupid, annoying coworkers. Just leave me alone! So what if I’m a better animator then you Brittany just fuck off! _

Xenik sighed and got up. He craned his neck and rubbed his eyes. When he moved his gloved hand back down he saw bits of makeup. Xenik sighed. 

He grabbed his kit. “Going to the bathroom, people, don’t touch my stuff.” He waltzed off and locked the door behind him. 

Xenik pulled out his makeup remover and rubbed it all over his face. The concealer came off and Xenik could now see those stupid markings. He frowned at them.

There was nothing Xenik hated more then those markings. He sighed and took out his concealer, preparing to put everything back on. 

That was when the small police scanner he carried went off.

“We got a 10-55 at 33 Sparrow Road, over.” Xenik stood up straight and cracked his knuckles.

“Here we go again,” he said to himself with a smirk.

* * *

The trial went well today. Steve was able to protect his client and case and the poor schmuck came out innocent. 

Steve hummed to himself as he walked cheerfully to his car. He was going to go home and sleep till noon tomorrow. He deserved it after those great arguments.

The lawyer got into his car and closed the door. He put on his seatbelt and started the engine. He slowly backed out of the parking lot. Behind Steve’s car he saw police cars rush in the direction of the bank on Sparrow Road. 

“Fuck,” Steve cursed. Was this his problem? No. But was he in a good mood tonight? Yes, yes he was. Steve shrugged. He stopped his car on the side of the street and reached into the back and pulled out a duffle bag. 

He unzipped it and got out his outfit. 

“It’s time my friend.”

* * *

The police were all camped outside. Holly crouched on a nearby building. She’s witnessed hostage situations before, back home in Valparaiso, which was a much larger place by both population and landmass then this small town. 

But the bank was still an okay size. Still people trapped in there. 

She pressed a button on her belt and her robotic tail began moving. Holly slowly stood up and adjusted her green gloves. She tightened her ponytail. Reaching into one of the compartments on her leg harness, the girl pulled out a small grappling hook and aimed it at a telephone pole.

She pressed the release button and the line went flying and swooped around the pole. Holly pulled on it a few times to make sure it was tight and safe enough for her. 

Holly walked backwards a couple feet, ran at top speed and jumped. The momentum carried her towards the telephone pole, her robotic tail getting into action and wrapping itself around the wood.

The girl caught herself with her long arms and held onto the pole. She pressed the button of the grappling hook again and the line retreated back inside. Holly’s robotic tail held onto the pole as she examined the crime scene.

“At least seven squad cars, all holding two to three officers which means fourteen to twenty-one in there, all loaded with one gun and one tazer. Six hostages inside with two men pointing guns at them. All I need to do is get onto the roof and take them out and everything will be  _ perfecto _ ,” Holly said quietly to herself.

She repeated the same steps until she got to the roof of the bank. Holly made sure to tread carefully on the glass. She was busy looking through to examine the situation even closer before she heard someone clear his throat.

Holly looked up to see a man with strange markings on his face, wearing a off-white military like trench coat with black boots and off-white pants. Adorning his ear was a pearl earring with a red dragon wrapping itself around it. His platinum blonde hair was combed back and showed off his forehead.

He looked like a bitch, a handsome bitch but a bitch.

Holly pointed at him. “Whom the fuck are you?” she asked. The man narrowed his magenta eyes. 

“It’s rude to point,” he responded in an Russian accent. Holly scoffed and rolled her eyes behind her dark green goggles.

“Me? Rude? You seem like the rude one,” she spat at him. Russian guy gave her a disgusted look.

“Fuck off,” he told her.  _ My god it’s Yuri Piltesky if he never got character development.  _ Holly stood up and walked towards the man, who was two inches taller than her. She tried her best not to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Holly snickered.

“Ha, shortie.” The man glared at her. Black misty octopus-like tentacles appeared behind him. At that moment, she knew, she fucked up.

“ _ Ay caramba _ . Are you Cthulhu's love child by any chance my good  _ señor _ ?” she asked with a nervous laugh. His eyes were glowing. In anime, that’s never a good sign. 

“Howdy everyone!” a new voice called out. Floating down was a man in a green suit with a green cape and a green mask. Holly and the man pointed at him.

“Whom the fuck are you?” they asked in unison. The man smiled triumphantly (he even though he hasn’t done anything). 

“Why I’m Mr. Atomic, my good sir and small child.” Holly curled her hands into fists and put them up. 

“Who are you calling a small child?! I’M SEVENTEEN OLD MAN I’M ALMOST AT LEGAL DRINKING AGE IN MULTIPLE COUNTRIES!” Mr. Atomic gasped and pretended to faint.

“I’m only in my 30s yet the youth are already calling me old. Curse them, curse them all,” he said in a dramatic as fuck voice. Russian man rolled his eyes in annoyance. One of his octopus tentacles gripped a glass pane and ripped it off. He saluted them and jumped through.

“HEY WAIT UP!” Mr. Atomic yelled. He floated through the opening and followed Russian boy. Holly let out an annoyed groan and jumped through the opening, landing onto Mr. Atomic, who let out a grunt of pain.

“OUCH!” Holly jumped off the man and stuck her tongue out at him. Terrified screaming emerged from the two robbers as the sounds of guns dropping on the floor emerged.

Russian man was picking up the two robbers with his misty octopus tentacles. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot as the tentacles seemed to juggle the robbers in the air. 

“Hey, are they-”

“Oh they’re fine. Just a bit terrified,” Russian man remarked. Holly approached the hostages, then she heard loud footsteps approaching.

“FREEZE!” Russian man, Mr. Atomic, and Holly all turned around to see police officers aiming guns at them.

“Fuck,” the three of them said in perfect unison.

* * *

There they were, lined up against a height chart, officers discussing what to do. Steve tried keeping a happy face on but it was very hard. The girl with the tail and Ben Hargreeves were arguing with each other.

“You’re the one who made them scream!” tail girl snapped at him.

“Well newsflash  _ rebenok _ , you’re the one hoping about so you must’ve gotten those damn police officers attention!” They continued arguing.  _ I’m in Spain but the s is silent _ . An officer opened the door to the room and motioned for the three of them to follow her.

They followed her to a cell and were all locked inside. Tail girl leaned against the wall and took off her belt. Thankfully the tail was part of the belt, Steve was scared for a moment.

“So, um… how about we introduce ourselves. It seems like we all got off on the wrong foot, eh  _ amigos _ ?” Tentacle guy massaged his temples.

“Just call me Night Raid for now,” he groaned. 

“Ooh, Night Raid. That sounds badass. You can all call me Monkey Girl.” Steve laughed. Monkey Girl shot a glare at him.

“Even though we’re many years apart, I won’t hesitate to beat the living shit out of you you son of a bitch.” Steve stepped back. Monkey Girl sat down and started singing. 

“Jigeumbuteo all stop eoneu nugura haedo. I hyeonjangeul beoseonaseon an dwae.” Night Raid ran to the bars and latched his hands on them.

“PLEASE LET ME HAVE A LAWYER I CAN’T BE IN HERE WITH THESE TWO!” It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Monkey Girl had gone through at least nineteen songs. Her singing was nice but it was getting on Xenik’s nerves. Mr. Atomic wasn’t any help either. He joined in on one of them. He sounded like a dying walrus.

“It’s time for the kings!” Monkey Girl announced. “I shall now sing Scentist the underrated queen!” Mr. Atomic started clapping. Xenik wanted to bash his head in against a wall.

“Bulkeun kkochip han jang eorinipdo han jang. Hwansange suchihwa gonduseun chokgak,” she began singing. Thankfully a police officer came over and unlocked the cell. Monkey Girl stopped singing and Xenik let out a sigh of relief. He pointed at the officer.

“I would kiss you right now but I respect personal space!” he told him. The officer rolled his eyes.

“Someone has released you. A Egon Wagner.” Monkey Girl grabbed her belt and followed him out. Xenik rushed after her and Mr. Atomic followed.

“So who’s this  _ Señor _ Wagner?” she questioned.

“Local multi-billionaire. Archeologists adore him and museums despise him. Says he’s interested in you three,” the officer responded in a dry tone.

“Eat the rich, that’s what my cousin Rosario likes to say,” Monkey Girl pointed out. Xenik chuckled.

“You know what I might just ignore the last hour for that comment and say you’re my favorite.” Monkey Girl raised a hand to high five him. Xenik reluctantly returned the gesture. 

The three of them exited the police station and saw a limo waiting outside for them.

“HOLY SHIT!” Mr. Atomic exclaimed. He was the first one in and waved for Xenik and Monkey Girl to come in. They both exchanged glances and walked down the stairs.

They both entered the limo. The driver closed the door behind them. Monkey Girl was freaking out. She reached out to the drinks and grabbed a Capri Sun. She spotted a coffee machine and jumped right over and started making something.

Mr. Atomic picked up six different pamphlets. On two of them, was a picture of Xenik, in full makeup. Xenik covered his face in embarrassment. That wasn’t his best try and was more experimental, of course that Mr. Wagner guy would choose something embarrassing.

Mr. Atomic thankfully skipped through that one and landed on Monkey Girl. He gasped.

“Hold on a second. YOU’RE IN COLLEGE?!” Monkey Girl poured the Capri Sun into the coffee and nodded.

“Aren’t you like sixteen?” Xenik asked. 

“ _ Seventeen _ !”

“HOW!” Monkey Girl narrowed her eyes at them.

“Look some of us were born with a 160 IQ okay? That’s how I made the monkey tail,” she said pointing at the belt. Mr. Atomic continued reading the pamphlet.

“Wait, your name is Holly?” he asked as she downed her strange combination of drinks. Holly smacked her lips and shot finger guns at them. She pulled up her goggles and revealed large hazel eyes.

“You got it buckaroo. The name’s Holly Muñoz. The pride of Chile and a major in biology,” she said listing off her fake title. Holly walked over to Mr. Atomic and took a pamphlet of Xenik from him. She gasped at the site of his makeup.

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed.

“I know, I know. I’m a guy who wears makeup. Please don’t-”

“No that’s so cool!” she said. “Teach me how to do makeup Night Raid!” 

“ _ Guten abend _ ,” a voice said from a speaker. Holly, Mr. Atomic, and Xenik all screamed. They looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

“SANTA MARIA IT’S THE JERSEY DEVIL!” Holly screamed. Xenik rolled his eyes at the younger.

“ _ No, I’m not the Jersey Devil. My dear that creature is in New Jersey, _ ” the voice said. Holly crossed her arms.

“Then what are you?” she questioned.

“ _ I’m Egon Wagner. Greetings, Steven Flicker, Xenik Chernov, and Holly Muñoz. I’ve been looking for you three for quite a while now _ .”

**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
